


RWBY's Epic Chatroom

by buttersp00n



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Group chat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersp00n/pseuds/buttersp00n
Summary: Chatroom shenanigans with the teams of Beacon Academy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Username Guide

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so heres things for their usernames so you dont get confused while reading

Ruby = GrimmKillerRose

Weiss = Weiss_Schnee but then it's changed to IceQueen

Blake = belladonna

Yang = xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx

Jaune = CoolGuyArc but then it's changed to VomitBoy

Nora = thunderthighs

Pyrrha = pyrnikos

Ren = LieRen

Sun = SUNSOUTGUNSOUT

Neptune = SeaFailure

Coco = CocoChanel

Velvet = chocobunny

Mercury = shotgun_b00tz

Neo = ne0politan

Emerald = Sustrai-ingMyBest

Cinder = iBurn

Roman = pumpkinspiceb!tch


	2. Texting During Class

**GrimmKillerRose has created a new group chat.**

GrimmKillerRose: What is good in the hood!

Weiss_Schnee: Ruby! We're in class right now, why are you texting?!

belladonna: eh, i don't really mind. professor port has the most boring stories

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: POGGERS

Weiss_Schnee: Well I still want extra credit, so I wont bother!

**Weiss_Schnee has went offline.**

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: YOU SHOULD CHANGE HER NICKNAME WHILE SHE'S GONE LMAOOO

belladonna: pFFT do it, ruby

GrimmKillerRose: Alrite give me a second!

**GrimmKillerRose has changed Weiss_Schnee's nickname to IceQueen**

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: LMFAOOOOO

belladonna: lol

GrimmKillerRose: XD

belladonna: she's gonna be so pissed when she gets back online lol

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: WORTH IT THO, SHE DOESNT KNOW HOW TO CHANGE IT BACK

GrimmKillerRose: Ughhh wut time is it??? Proffessor Ports classes are so long when hes telling stories.

belladonna: professor*

GrimmKillerRose: Wutever Blake

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: ITS 3:38 PM, RUBES

belladonna: 22 more minutes then

belladonna: ughhhh i just want to go back to the dorms alreadyyyy. i wanna finish a book

GrimmKillerRose: _filth_

belladonna: stfu ruby

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: RUBYYY TELL ME WHAT BLAKE IS READINGGGG. YOU'VE READ HER BOOKS BEFORE

belladonna: RUBY IF YOU TELL YANG ABOUT MY BOOKS I WILL INVERT YOUR KNEECAPS

GrimmKillerRose: Okay Yang I can tell you when class is over

GrimmKillerRose: wait professor port saw me hes gonna take my scroll

**GrimmKillerRose has went offline**

belladonna: welp.

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: so uhhh... blake...

belladonna: wow yang, this is probably the first time i've seen you not using caps lock for once

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: i could take you to the bookstore after class if you want. you're almost done with that one book, right?

belladonna: uhhh.... yeah! we can go after class, i just need to get my wallet and stuff

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: oh no, i can pay for you! my treat!

belladonna: wait, really? you dont have to do that, yang

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: it's totally fine! i dont mind paying at all!

belladonna: well, it's a date then!

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: POGGERS

belladonna: pfftt

**belladonna has went offline.**

**xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx has went offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first fanfic! sorta proud of it, hopefully i'll write the next chapter soon!


	3. weiss has a fucking stroke (she doesnt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weiss fucking snaps and calls yang a "piss baby" at one point

IceQueen: WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK CHANGED MY NICKNAME

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: LMAOOOOOOOOOO

belladonna: ruby changed it lol

IceQueen: TELL ME HOW TO FUCKING CHANGE IT RIGHT NOW. I WILL TAKE OUT YOUR FUCKING KNEECAPS

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: WAIT YOU LEGIT DONT KNOW HOW TO CHANGE IT??

IceQueen: TELL ME HOW TO FUCKING CHANGE IT YOU FUCKING PISS BABY

belladonna: piss baby???? what kind of insult is that????

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: LOOK WEISS, RUBY CHANGED YOUR NICKNAME AND HER SCROLL GOT TAKEN AWAY BY PROFESSOR PORT

belladonna: yeah she's still trying to get it back from him

IceQueen: I AM GOING. TO PUNCH HER. IN THE MOUTH

belladonna: with your mouth, softly, because you like her

IceQueen: Blake Belladonna, I do NOT like Ruby

belladonna: you totally dooooooooooooooo

IceQueen: I FUCKING DONT

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: THEN WHY ARE YOU IN SO MUCH DENIAL ABOUT IT?

IceQueen: Where are you guys?

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: WE'RE AT THE BOOKSTORE RN

belladonna: yeah we're on a date ;)

xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx: BLAKE AKJJHDSAHJDS

**xXx_LONG.DONG_xXx has went offline.**

belladonna: yang threw her scroll across the bookstore out of gay panic

belladonna: brb...

**belladonna has went offline.**

IceQueen: Fuck.

**GrimmKillerRose has come online.**

GrimmKillerRose: Guys I finally got my scroll back from proffeser Port!

**belladonna has come online.**

belladonna: professor*

**belladonna has went offline.**

GrimmKillerRose: Did she just really come online just to correct my spelling?

IceQueen: RUBY CHANGE MY NAME BACK THIS INSTANT

GrimmKillerRose: pffft what are you gonna do, Ice queen?

GrimmKillerRose: your like 4'11 without heels

**belladonna has come online.**

belladonna: you're*

**belladonna has went offline.**

GrimmKillerRose: Shut up, blake

IceQueen: RUBY, I MAY BE SHORT AS FUCK BUT I CAN STILL TAKE OUT YOUR KNEECAPS WITH FUCKING EASE

GrimmKillerRose: Weiss look at this cute frog

IceQueen: oh my god that frog is cute

GrimmKillerRose: Weiss what if we were frogs,,,, and we were on a lily pad together,,,,,

IceQueen: 🥺🥺🥺

GrimmKillerRose: 

IceQueen: Ruby

IceQueen: You have skated your way into my heart.

GrimmKillerRose: :D

**belladonna has come online.**

belladonna: guys, yang broke her scroll out of gay panic

belladonna:

GrimmKillerRose: HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA

IceQueen: oh my fucking GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to write whiterose im sorry-  
> also the regretful yang drawing was made by gh0st_566


End file.
